The present invention relates to system and methods for watermarking a piece of media content prior to transmission, and subsequently using the watermark in the transmitted media content to determine that a particular user has been exposed to the media content.
Over the years, various technologies have been developed to encode media content with humanly imperceptible information signals to provide indications of authorship, content, copyright, or the like in the media contents so encoded. These technologies have been generally referred to as “watermarking” and have found broad applications in the area of audience measurement.